


Avatar The Last Airbender : Avatar The Conflicted Firebender

by Mechanoid



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanoid/pseuds/Mechanoid
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air.My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the avatar kept balance between the : water tribes ; earth kingdom ; fire nation and the air nomads. But that all changed when THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED!!!!!!Only the avatar, master of all four elements, only she could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed her most…..she vanished.A hundred years have  passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, My father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation - leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.Some believe that the Avatar died with the Air Nomads and the cycle has broken, but I haven’t lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Avatar The Last Airbender : Avatar The Conflicted Firebender

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avatar Zuko](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632836) by AbbyStaffyIsGeek. 



Water. Earth. Fire. Air.  
My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the avatar kept balance between the : water tribes ; earth kingdom ; fire nation and the air nomads. But that all changed when THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED!!!!!!  
Only the avatar, master of all four elements, only she could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed her most…..she vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, My father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation - leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe.

Some believe that the Avatar died with the Air Nomads and the cycle has broken, but I haven’t lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world!

Book One:  
Water  
Chapter One:  
The Boy in the Iceberg.

Dancing rays of sunlight shrouded this icy wasteland with hope. Well that's all the people had. Chilling random gusts raged amongst the land, pressing their icy thumbs upon the folks spines yet today was different? I don’t know either.... At least the horses of the sea weren’t galloping in fear - the waves were tame. Rainbows reflected upon glaciers, bringing that hope to burn even brighter - like a flame in everyone’s hearts.

Within this icy world, lay a boat bobbing around in the sea’s - succumbing to their will. Evidence of this watery rage, dents dotted around it’s wooden coffin ; I doubt such a flimsy thing would last much longer. Oh wait...there’s people inside it isn’t there? Of course. That poor girl Katara only has her incompetent brother : Sokka. 

“It’s not getting away from me this time” Sokka briskly stated, peering down into the water to concoct a plan to capture the silhouette….a fish of course. A smug smile slithered onto his face. “Watch and learn Katara. This is how you catch a fish”.

Dubiously, Katara’s eyes crunched. Filled with doubt from the deepest depths of her heart, she decided to shift her focus to that glistening sea. What if she caught the fish? Her cerulean eyes sparkled with temptation. She was going to waterbend this fish. Slyly slipping her fur-lined glove off, leaving her tanned hand to show an expression of concentration moulded her face. Shhhh….let her concentrate. Deep breaths that’s it...keep it going. One two and...three.

Waving her hands like the ocean waves succumbing to the moon, she pulled the water - in and out. The fish along with it. Grasping onto the water for dear life, the carp squirmed inside a giant bubble that seemed to cause light to dance on the icebergs and more importantly move at Katara’s arms command.  
“Sokka look!” excitement grew from the seeds of doubt.  
“Shh, Katara.You’re going to scare it away” A slug wiped itself around his lips, glove squirming like worms were his fingers and his native style spear ready. “mmmm….I can already smell it cooking”.  
“But, Sokka...I caught one” Katara insisted, gracefully dancing with the fish’s bubble. Waterbending was an art you know. Attempting to show it to him, Katara pushed the bubble - causing it to lunge right at the wrong spot… BLAST!!! Sokka’s wooden spear burst the bubble of not getting wet with a waterbending sister. SPLASH!! Sokka was sodden.  
“HEY!!” Katara’s face crumpled with rage.  
“A...a….a...h...h..a..h...h” Icy liquid slithered down Sokka's spine at sub zero temperatures “Why is it that everytime you play with magic water...I get soaked!?!” The shock was gone..an argument was stirring.  
“Oooh. It’s not magic it’s waterbending and its-” a jolt of sarcasm stopped her.  
“Yeah, yeah an ancient art unique to ‘our’ culture...blah blah blah. Look I’m just saying if I had weird powers, I’d keep my weirdness to myself” Stated Sokka, trying to keep the brewing argument at bay whilst he was wringing his sodden bun.  
“You’re calling ME weird?!?!” her mouth scrunched in perplexion “I’m not the one who makes muscles at myself everytime I see my reflection in the water” crossing her arms as if she won the greatest debate of all time.  
Meanwhile Sokka had rolled up his fur lined parka to...you guessed it! Make muscles at himself! No more could be said, the miniscule rowing boat instantly shifted course. The two yelped. A fast tide. The boat was drawn to a towering iceberg. Soka tried to row it into another direction. He ended up making it slide even faster. Katara sat helplessly. Like an orphaned puppy. Who’s the incompetent one now? Moaning, Sokka was relentlessly trying to stop their watery death. Two icebergs collided. Collision course was even worse.  
“Watch out” Terror filled the depths of her soul. “Go left! Go left!”  
The boat did not go left for it had no mind of its own. Instead it bashed various sheets of ice, denting it even further. It burst upon impact. I am a prophet after all, I knew it would break.

Sliding onto the sheet of ice, katara barely hooked her hand on the side of the freezing skin of an iceberg. Fortunately, Sokka landed on his backside that was about to be whooped by Katara who shuffled onto a safer position.  
“You call that left?” Irritation seeped past it’s shell, Katara had enough.  
“You don’t like my steering?” Sokka’s head violently shook “maybe you should’ve waterbended us out of the ice… wooosh, fwoosh...clang” suggested Sokka who imitated her previous actions with an ambient air.  
“So it’s all MY fault?”  
“I knew I should’ve left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up”.  
Mortified at Sokka's sexism, Katara’s cerulean eyes flashed with rage, causing all of her hairs to stand up in soldier formation. Her loopies however, remained unchanged.  
“YOU are the most sexist, IMMATURE, nutbrained!” waves formed as a result of Katara’s passionate waving of the arms “ugh….I’m embarrassed to be related to YOU!”  
Her arm’s flew above her head, only to fall down in a violent passion. CRACK!! Slithering like a snake, a crack within the iceberg behind formed. Sokka’s face crumpled into fear. The weight of Katara’s life may be upon his shoulders.  
“Ever since mom died,” Katara continued, her blood boiling “I’ve been doing all the work around camp! While you’ve been off playing soldier! “  
“U.u..h..h.h. Katara” Sokka attempted to warn her yet his voice shivered due to fear, it didn’t help that he was pulling his bottom lip exposing his jaw.  
“I even wash all of the clothes! Have you ever smelled YOUR DIRTY SOCKS!?!?!?! Let me tell you NOT PLEASANT!!” Fuming with smoke, Katara again vigorously pointed at Sokka to inevitably swipe her arms downwards. Another crack implanted itself within the iceberg.  
The gormless zombie husk of Sokka had no hope “Katara...settle down!”  
“No! That's IT! I’m done helping YOU! From now on, you’re on your own!” 

That was the last straw. Sokka's eyes widened. Fear consumed him. A gush of smoke steamed from the ocean. The final crack had hammered itself into the iceberg.

Rushing throughout the giant ice structure, the crack emerged at the top causing the iceberg to topple. Crumbling away, iced knives threw themselves onto the floor. Larger...larger...with each icicle becoming something of splendour reflecting fragments of light like a dance. Of Course Katara and Sokka were too brainwashed with fear to perceive it’s glamour. A tidal wave formed! Sprays of water fled. Like a lone galloping horse, the wave leapt.  
“Aaahhah” They screamed in unison.

As a result of such a vigorous wave (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) their icecube of land drifted away.  
“Ok. You’ve gone from weird to freakish Katara!” assertively stated Sokka whilst he swiped his prized boomerang from the grips of the ocean.  
“You...mean…” her eyes glowed in wonder “..I did that?”  
“Yep. Congratulations.” Sarcasm resonated within his deepish voice.

Ripples circled around the water's surface as if it were a saber-tooth tiger prowling for its food. Strangely enough, the northern lights fiddled with their fingers in the surface of the water...yet this was the south pole… This glowing string of light completely illuminated the surface with a cerulean arua. Only ever to grow as if it were Sokka’s eyes whenever he looked at the moon in awe. Reverberating a chime, the wind purred. Illuminating the area with a soft cheeky glow, a circular iceberg emerged. 

Instantly toppling onto their feet, Katara and Sokka could barely balance - let alone think straight. Awe flooded the very depths of their hearts. Inching forward, Katara dumfoundedly observed the iceberg to be surrounded..by translucent beings. All...vanishing into thin air before she could decipher what they were...leaving only mist as evidence of their wake. However one thing that did stay was….a...boy…? I haven’t a clue what's going on anymore.  
Shrouded in cerulean ribbons of light, Katara jolted in surprise.  
“He’s alive! We have to help!” Shoving Sokka to the side to steal his barbaric club.  
Sokka just squinted with confusion...she just took a man thing. This is weird, is probably what he was thinking but hey I can’t read minds. “Katara! Get back here” asserting dominance after she just stole his precious precious club trying to grab her by the scruff of her neck. Of course his lapis azula parka didn’t permit him to do so. His eyes widened with terror - he really did love his sister you know. “Get back here! We don’t know what that thing is!” Sokka shouted whilst absconding after his speedy sister.

Katara, being the fenemist that she is, ignored him and continued bolting down towards the iceberg with as much energy as she could muster. Leaping from one fragmented ice cube to another, her brunette hair loopies drifted in the wind like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam. She was there. “Uh” one hit “oh” two hits “uh” three hits with the bone club. It appeared as if only a small indentation within the club had occurred yet in reality those few feeble wacks caused colossal tremors within the iceberg. Flailing her whole body into the process, it took all of her strength to just slightly indent a small amount of the ice...how would she possibly get that silhouette out there? Well you know but she didn’t. Geez. 

Smoke enveloped the area in a white mist that seemed to contain muffled spiritual voices. Tints of cerulean glows would fade into the thick smoke disappearing like that whole bar of chocolate down your throat. This misty smoke was so abrasive that Sokka and Katara had to block their faces with their arms as a feeble attempt to not be thrown into the ocean. Fading the soft laughs only left high-speed winds as a mark of their existence. Running from it’s doom, a crack surged along the whole of the iceberg slicing it perfectly into half. The iceberg was the apple and the crack was the knife. 

Energy exploded into the surrounding area. A beam of wispy light pierced the heavens. Spiritual beings spiraled around this said beam into the heavens. Resonating within the skies, the Northern lights instantly materialised? This was the south? Preposterous!!

\---

Slicing through the still waters of the South an iron giant of a ship headed towards the main settlement of the south pole. Coathangers could barely hold the clouds above...well the sky couldn’t so why’d a flimsy plastic thing? What I meant to say was that there was a firenationy atmosphere. Smoke swanned about the sky trying to merge with the clouds or maybe even meet with those cerulean lights illuminating the world above. Within the iron prison, a boy was fixated onto the spiraling tower of light.  
“Finally…” His lip curled whilst his eye shimmered, now things WERE looking up for him.  
Instantaneously, he twirled around so estaticaly that his carmine armour fluttered like a dress. “Uncle, do you realise what this means?” Pointing towards the celestial light, his voice quivered with a slight sense...of fear?  
“I won’t get to finish my game?” His uncle pouted.  
Squinting his unburnt eye to brave the light, the boy determinedly stated “It means my search is about to come to an end.”  
“Aaah…” the uncle sighed in disbelief, he had the expectations of a murderer's morals.  
Once again, the boy pointed as if his life depended on it “That light came from an incredibly powerful source” his voice slightly cracking “It has to be him!”  
“Or it’s just the celestial lights.” The uncle calmly stated, whist placing his next piece one the low rising wooden table “we’ve been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing...Please sit. Why don’t you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?”  
“I DON’T NEED ANY CALMING TEA...I NEED TO CAPTURE The Avatar” bottled up rage was thrown at his uncle in an instant yet at the word Avatar...something seemed to hit him? I’m not too sure either. “Helmsman, head a course for the light!” Prince Zuko spat rage into his voice and turned around again to show the helmsman the light as if it were some kind of obsession causing his jetblack ponytail to whip behind him.

\-------

Sluggishly drifting away in the manner of turtle ducks, the mist whiffy brushed its fingers past Sokka and Katara. Huddled together, they had no idea what to expect. Sokka’s cerulean eyes swept the vicinity darting across any possible danger to protect his sister from - her eye’s seemed aglow with curiosity. Sokka gulped. Spiraling above them, these celestial lights glew the same colour of that figure? The boy in the iceberg. Infact, his whole body wasn’t illuminated, just an...arrow section? Ok..things are getting weird. Lunging forward, this boy in question acted like a zombie - he seemed to be unconscious.  
“Stop!” Sokka lunged his spear forward with determination yet Katara’s face cringed.  
The boy heeded not to Sokka. Standing atop the crust of the previous iceberg as if it were a monumental trophy the boy stopped glowing. This very moment, the light above just vanished..like the avatar when the world needed him most. The boy tumbled. Katara gasped and ran to his rescue, she was DONE with playing princess. 

Gently holding the boy in a CPR position, Katara swifty swatted Sokka away who continuously poked the boys head. In conclusion he learnt that the boy had a skull and a brain. Wow..Sokka you mad genius?! Using the carcass of the iceberg, the boy slightly shifted and mumbled “mm.mm..ah..” Katara’s lips pursed with joy for the boy’s eyes left their shell ; leaving only two wondrously grey portals into the air nomad soul. There was a freeing atmosphere about him, if you wish. “I need to ask you something..” his voice croaked yet was surprisingly high pitched.  
“What?” Katara was completely fixated on the boy, full to the brim with tender love and affection.  
“Please, come closer”  
As if it were the boy’s dying wish, Katara leaned forward “What is it?”  
Inconspicuously, the boy’s whole atmosphere changed as his muted eyes grew with excitement..Katara did not expect this at all. “Will you go penguin sledding with me?” he chirped.  
“Ahh.. Sure…” Katara’s face said it all.  
Instantaneously, the boy flew onto his feet - leaving his orange shoulder cover to flutter by.  
“Ahh!” Leaping back, a girly shriek of terror escaped from Sokka's mouth as he readied his pearly white spear for action. I’m pretty sure the spear was bone from some kind of animal. Katara stared at him in dismay.  
“What’s going on here?” Rubbing his head, the boy stared intently at the colossal iceberg he’d just left. What I’m curious about is why he wasn’t cold.  
“You tell US!” Sokka was clearly aggravated by the events this morning and the usual low temperatures. “How did you get in the ice!? And why aren’t you frozen?” Again, savagely pointing his spear at the boy.  
“I’m not sure.” He pondered. Something growled. A wild beast was here. Life in the South Pole?!? Impossible!! Katara and Sokka seemed to just shrug their shoulders to each other - I bet it was a secret sibling code - but the boy well...he was a bit different. Scrumbling up the iceberg, (I totally didn’t make that word up) the boy seemed ecstatic. Grunting up the whole way, he seemed to know what this beast was...could it have been in the iceberg with him? It’s worth a speculation. Absconding to the centre of the iceberg the boy flew onto this giant teddy bear, with a grin from ear to ear.  
“Appa!!” he nuzzled his bald head into Appa’s fur “Appa, are you alright?”  
No response. Appa seemed..dormant? Hanging like a monkey, the boy tried to pull open Appa’s eye out of...genuine care? Let him sleep!  
“Wake up buddy!” Jumping down from the ten foot drop with surprising comfort, the boy tried to heave at Appa’s peanut snout. Grunting from sheer exhaustion, the boy only seemed to be able to make the gum flap - exposing a herbivore’s blunt teeth. 

Emerging from the side of the sloped iceberg, a pearly white spear adorn with ocean blue fabric wrapped around it, the spear signaled to move forward. First Sokka appeared, and then Katara. Instantly their jaws dropped.

Continuously heaving at the behemoths jaw, the boy finally gave in...well at the same time of Appa. His wet tongue emerged and lifted the boy towards the sky in affection - whilst grumbling of course. One more century of sleep or something like that.  
“Appa” that boy's voice was pouring laughter “you’re ok!” After that small play-session the boy immediately wrapped his arms around Appa’s black nose to say a good morning buddy.  
Shaking with pure joy, Appa accepted the hug and grumbled once more.  
“What is that thing?” Sokka reared his spear, ready to protect his sister at all costs.  
Still holding onto Appa’s nose, the boy replied “This is Appa, my flying bison”  
“Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister.” Sarcasm echoed through Sokka’s entire body - well he was the sarcasm and meat guy.

At that sarcastic remark, Appa’s nose reared itself as if it were ready for two snot bazooka’s to fly at sonic speeds from his nostrils. I mean it wasn’t wrong. Twitching, his eyes drifted in and out of our world - whilst hiding behind his shaggy, cream blanket of fur. Gums flapped. Pearly white’s had awkwardly shown themselves. A giant, hammy steak wriggled outside of Appa’s jaw and tickled his throat. The cannon was ready. Two snot rockets had fired themselves into Sokka’s direction.

“Look out!” A shriek of terror fled the boy’s mouth whilst he ducked for dear cleanliness.  
SPLOG!! SPLAT!! SPLOG!! Sokka’s face had gnarled and warped itself into something of an abomination - more so than ever. Dripping from his cobalt parka, a green goop had finally had revenge. Appa could fly. That was a fact!  
“Oh!” Sokka’s arm flapped “UGH!” his legs wormed “UGH!” and his voice cracked out of sheer discomfort. Katara, however, just psychotically smiled - enjoying the show. Worshipping the snow, Sokka repeatedly wiped his face onto the sheet of ice. “AGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!” Again, his face tribal danced it’s way to be clean.   
“Don’t worry.” A placid voice had uttered “It’ll wash out.”  
Dubiously darting his eyes to the boy, Sokka attempted to remove the snail trail of snot from his face with his hand. Of course, the world hated him so it only stuck to his face and glove.  
“UUGGH!!” Sluggishly dripping onto the bed of ice, the snot was as vivid as ever yet it started to freeze on his face. This was not Sokka’s day at all.  
“So, do you guys live around here?” Asked the boy yet his reply was a snotty spear pointed at his face.  
“Don’t answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?” Sokka crouched, ready to attack no matter how much he stank of the sky-bisons snot rocket. “He was probably trying to signal the fire navy”.  
“Oh, yeah” sarcastically parroted Katara “I’m sure he’s a spy for the fire navy”. Shoving Sokka’s goop stick away from the poor boy, she glanced at him with dismay. “You can tell by that evil look in his eye”.  
Rabbitmonkey faced, the boy gave his best smirk. Obviously it failed, his glistening silver eyes did not permit such a thing, yet it did ease Sokka’s instincts. Slightly.  
“The paranoid one is my brother Sokka” she continued, gesturing towards her lanky steak of bacon of a brother “you never told us your name?”  
“I’m A...ah...ah..ah…” Distorting, the boys face jerked. His eyes widened whilst his mouth consumed his whole face. “Ah...ah...ah…” Escaping his mouth, his nostrils receded up towards his eyes. Katara looked aglow with concern yet Sokka had an atmosphere of amusement. Continuing this killer or a sneeze, the boys legs trembled with an itch far greater than needing to cough but you can’t really because there’s people and you’ll disturb them. “aaaaahhh - CHOO!” With immense vigour, the sneeze made all of the icebergs within the vicinity tremble and bow down in humility. For the boy nothing much happened. Just got thrown ten feet into the air, as you do. It was in fact not as you do. 

Gobsmacked, Katara and Sokka just stared as if their girlfriend had just turned into the moon. That’s rough buddy. Jaws unhinged, they hunched over in dismay - this boys lungs couldn’t have been THAt powerful? Fluttering like a butterfly, the boys lemon robes seemed to suit the air whilst the boy himself just absconded down the sloped iceberg trying to not fly into the two siblings. Lunging forward due to stopping at his terminal velocity, the boy continued “I’’m Aang”. Smiles consumed Aang, even when wiping his nose. It was the normal habit of a twelve year-old you could say. Yet it wasn’t befitting of this war torn world for time had always rolled its tanks.  
“You...just” Sokka could barely speak “snee...sneezed and..and flew ten...feet in..into the air.” Science could not explain this one - you see Sokka was a bonafide man of science.  
“Really? it felt higher than that” Perplexed as he may be, there was something strange about Aang.  
“Oh! You’re an airbender!” Katara gasped, nothing could make this day any stranger, a boy in the iceberg - an airbender. Those were seen to be extinct for over 100 years. Her eye’s shimmered with curiosity, could it be the avatar?  
“Sure am!”  
Sokka’s eyes rolled into the depths of space. “Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders” Flailing his arms like a fanatic, he trudged away in the snow - this was not scientific at all! “...I think I got midnight sun madness. I’m going home to where stuff makes sense.” Edging near the shore, Sokka’s feet planted themselves. His cerulean eyes became hollow. Nothing but an azura wasteland awaited him. Reflecting light away from various deep sea creatures, the water dully shimmered within the overcast world. Nothing but littered icebergs marking out hundreds of metres - as if to signal the fire nation where they were. Nothing, but various pieces of driftwood swanning around the water - blissfully sleeping.   
“Well, if you guys are stuck...” Aang grinned at Appa “Appa and I can give you a lift.” 

Air accumulated around Aang and spiraled him into the air as if it were a trampoline. Spinning towards Appa, Anng let the air hold him tight - his orange shoulder garment butterflied upwards. FWOOSH!! Now, he was on top of Appa’s head ; readying the steed or should I say bison.  
“We’d love a ride” Katara enthused with gratitude, whilst she jolted towards Appa “Thanks!”.   
Sokka on the other hand, protested. “Oh, No! I am NOT getting onto that fluffy snot monster!!”  
“Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home?” Acting snot-nosed towards her brother, Katara’s face morphed into an expression of sweet and sour (as if she were talking towards a toddler) whilst she was being helped up onto Appa by the gracious Aang. “You know..” Katara continued “before you freeze to death.”  
Sokka’s gateways to the soul were barren - he hadn’t any ideas. Vaguely forming into a protest, his mouth clenched.   
“Ah…” Lifting his finger to ready himself for giving an earful to Katara, it sluggishly beckoned itself to her will “ugh..” Sheepishly, he trudged along the snow and boarded the magnificent beast.

“Ok! First-time flyers, hold on tight!” Aang grinned with pure joy - something the war had seemed to have lost. The same went for Katara, she was about to explode with joy. She was about to ride a flying-bison?!?!? Amazing, right? Fidgeting just like a toddler, her fluffy indigo gloves collapsed together. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if her hair loopies were to stand up from excitement. Sokka on the other hand, was not so excited. Well, he was a man of science and nothing about a giant flying bison was scientific.  
Clasping onto Appa’s reins, Aang’s smile became intoxicatingly large as he cheerfully commanded “Appa, YIP YIP!!”.   
The giant clam of a mouth that was bestowed upon Appa, widened to the greatest depths of the ocean “GGRrrr!”. Flapping his otter-like tail, air swirled around into a miniature storm buffering the ice below. Such vigour within the air caused the beast to rise yet he seemed to have no will power of his own and flopped into the icy waters. SPLASH! Spluttering in disbelief, waves flung themselves into the air surrounding Appa. Spitting at the children, the navy waves iced water down their backs as if icy thumbs were pressing down all of their spines.   
“Come on Appa, yip yip.” Aang empathetically asked whilst holding the rope reins. To both Katara and Sokka it seemed as if Aang was delusional yet this didn’t stop Katara from helping her friend. Shuffling forward, she was about to console Aang before the dingbat rudely interrupted.   
“Wow…” Sokka’s arms coiled around each other like snakes “that was truly amazing.” this time he rolled his azure eyes. Was there any end to this sarcasm?   
“Appa’s just tired” aang raised his arm as if to indicate towards the sky “A little rest and he’ll be soaring through the sky, you’ll see!” Spreading across his face, a smile intoxicated him as he stared deeply into Katara’s eyes.  
Katara was perplexed so she asked “Why are you smiling at me like that?”  
“Oh…” Aang’s face blanked, he wasn’t used to frowning “I was smiling?”  
“Uuugh” Sokka’s tongue spouted in horror as he flopped backwards onto the edge of the saddle. He could smell oogies from a mile away.

Dividing the ocean, Appa’s tail crashed into the ocean of icy dread as he swam forward - hoping to arrive by evening.

\------------


End file.
